Juliet Watson
J'uliet Watson' - Studentka Akademii Blackwell. Jest reporterką szkolnej gazetki The Blackwell Totem . Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Dana Ward. Jest w związku z rozgrywającym Zachary Riggins. Osobowość : Juliet jest atrakcyjną , dowcipną dziewczyną z temperamentem po jej stronie. Ona jest szybko zdecydowana ma za dużą niechęć i zazdrość. Wpada nie raz w kłopoty za upartą postawę . Jest ją łatwo zranić głęboko . Jej działania często opierają się na wzruszeniu emocji i mogą być lekkomyślne. Bardzo łatwo jest obrazić głębię duszy. Chociaż jest popularnym członkiem klubu Vortex, zajmuje stanowisko które krytykuje klub a także jej głównego przedstawiciela Epizod 1: Poczwarka Akademia Blackwell Po wyjściu z Klasy możemy zobaczyć ją też ze złoszczoną na Zacharego . Możemy zobaczyć ją jak romansuje z Zacharym na korytarzu w szkole . Internat Wychodząca Max z pokoju widzi zezłoszczoną Juliet na Dane oczekiwała że ma jej powiedzieć prawdę bo jak nie to zginie . Gdy spojrzymy na nią Max odpowie że Juliet wygląda na gotową do bijatyki jest zezłoszczona , wkurzona Juliet próbuje się dodzwonić ale na marne , Max pyta czy wszystko w porządku jednak Juliet odpowiada ironicznie że jest w porządku Max pyta Juliet co zrobiła Dana ona jej odpowiedziała że pisała sprośne rzeczy do jej chłopaka jak max pyta jak się dowiedziała podenerwowana Juliet odpowiada że Co ją to obchodzi i czemu w ogóle pyta bo przecież nigdy nic nie mówi tylko chodzi z aparatem a Max że dlatego teraz rozmawia Juliet spytała Max ja ma na nazwisko : Nazwisko : Błędna odpowiedź : Jeżeli udzielimy któryś z tych odpowiedzi : Juliet Mason , Juliet Olson , Juliet Watson to Juliet nam odpowie że : ''" To było naprawdę przykre Dzięki za troskę Max Caufield , swoją drogą Juliet Watson " ''Jeżeli cofniemy czas to Pojawi się nam nowa opcja dialogowa : Gdzie możemy powiedzieć Juliet Watson by była miła odpowie że jej miło że ktoś wie jak się nazywa , Max na to że jasne że wie powie że dowiedziała się od Victorii Chase Max spyta po co by Dana miała by latać za jej chłopakiem a według Juliet to co jej Victoria mówiła to po to by spotykać się z rozgrywającym wtedy Max ze westchnieniem że Według Victorii Ech... Juliet powie że Victoria widziała wiadomości a Zachary nie chcę odebrać Gdy oddamy już Juliet kartkę z Mailem do przeczytania że wszystko jasne , powie Dianie że jest Głupia i to się więcej nie powtórzy Dana na to że oby tak było bo czy ona na prawdę tak myśli że ona by się umówiła z Zacharym ona na to że Jest po prostu jest głupio zazdrosna że postawi jej obiad oraz czy ją nadal kocha po przyjacielsku , Dana na to że zrobi też jej pranie na to Juliet do Max że jest Blackwellowskim ninją on na to że zobaczy co Zach ma do powiedzenia na temat Victorii Dobra odpowiedź : odpowie że jej miło że ktoś wie jak się nazywa , Max na to że Oczywiście że wie to że nic nie mówi to nie znaczy że ją nie obchodzi i spyta jak się dowiedziała o tym dalej potoczy się tak samo... Parking : Możemy spotkać Juliet idąc do Warrena nie może zrozumieć jak Zachary z Victorią mogli jej to zrobić Max pomyślała sobie że jest nadal wkurzona i nie dziwi się jej jak można spojrzeć jest smutna i prawdopodobnie płacze , Max pyta Juliet jak się trzyma , przeprasza Max i mówi że nadal nie czuję się najlepiej Max powie że przykro jej że musiała się dowiedzieć o Zacharym w taki sposób i w ogóle na to Juliet że lepiej wcześniej niż bo ta Zdzira nie będzie się śmiała już za jej placami Max pyta czy rozmawia już z Zachem Juliet mówi że rozmawiała i niby zarywał do Victorii w ramach żartu na to Juliet że chyba Warren coś od Max chce na to Max odpowiada że jak zwykle i niech się trzyma , Juliet powiedziała jej że do zobaczenia potem jak Max spogląda na Juliet to ona jej odpowia że Nie ma ochoty na rozmowę Epizod 2: Nie ma czasu Poranna rozmowa w Internacie Możemy zobaczyć jak ogląda filmik Kate gdzie się upokorzyła . Max wita Juliet ona też przy wita ją i spyta czy widziała filmik z kate jeżeli odpowiemy co za chamówa to Juliet bedzie mówiła że przecież to nie ona się narąbała przed kamerą i dawać macać się przed ekipą z Vorteksa wtedy Max odpowie że Kate taka nie jest i dobrze o tym wie , kazała jej to obczaić i powiedzieć wtedy jaka jest Max spytała czy uwierzy we wszystko , tak jak sprośne wiadomości Zacharego do Dany Juliet odpowie że trochę i teraz czuję się jak dupek , podziękowała max za odkrycie wczorajszej prawdy Max spyta czy na pewno , bo widziała że była wkurzona , Juriet odpowie że nie na nią że była nawet rozczarowana bo nagromadziła tyle gniewu Max powie jej że dobrze że odżyła , Juriet na to że Max ma dobre serce i że nie będzie już oglądać ani rozpowszechniać video Kate Max powiedziała że takie podejście to rozumie i podziękowała i się pożegnały Na korytarzu w Internacie : Prawdopodobnie są takie same W pokoju dany : Prawdopodobnie są takie same Akademia Blackwell próbuję poderwać jakiegoś chłopaka , Podczas rozmowy z Jeffersonem Przed Internatem W raz z Daną wyglądają na przerażoną gdy widzą Kate która próbuję się zabić Epizod 3: Teoria chaosu ( Mimo iż nie widzimy ją w Epizodzie 3 : Możemy przeczytać artykuł należące do niej : Artykuły Juliet Po samobójstwie Kate'a lub próbie jej popełnienia, Juliet planuje napisać artykuł o "Totem Blackwell" o tym incydencie. Na laptopie Max możemy znaleźć prośbę by z nią przeprowadziła wywiad jak będzie miała czas . a na laptopie Dany możemy znaleźć wiadomość do Dany od Juliet że pyta ją jak się trzyma i mówi jej o pomyśle napisania artykułu na temat Kate i czy może jej odpowiedzieć też na kilka pytań . Dana odpisała że Dalej opłakuję Kate i nie wie kiedy odpowie na jej pytania . Epizod 4: Ciemnia W tym epizodzie pojawia się tylko na końcu na imprezie " Końca Świata " Max jak popatrzy na nich to powie że jest znów z Zacharym mówi w myślach o tym że powinna uważać żeby nie chciał nagrać jakiegoś pornosa i go upublicznić Epizod 5: Polaryzacja Podczas koszmarów Max można zauważyć ją kłócącą się od tyłu z Zacharym oraz w Dwóch Wielorybach gdzie przytula ją Zachary . Ciekawostki : * Jej pokój w internacie ma numer 223 . * Pomimo ze Juliet należy do Klubu Vortex, pisze o nim negatywne reportaże . * Ona, Dana i Sara są jedynymi członkami klubu Vortex nie pojawiają się w Alternatywnej rzeczywistości . * Podobnie jak Taylor, Juliet nie pojawia się w końcowych scenach zdjęciowych . * Juliet i Dana mają to samo zdjęcie profilowe na Facebooku . * Jest tam graffiti "Juliet + Zachary = Love 4ever " obok kryjówki Chloe i Rachel . Inne : Galeria : Epizod 1: Poczwarka= Juliet i Zachary na korytarzu.jpg|Juliet i Zachary na korytarzu . Dana zamknięta w pokoju przez Juliet.PNG|Dana zamknięta w pokoju przez Juliet Juliet próbuję się dodzwonić ale na marnę.PNG|Juliet próbuję się dodzwonić ale na marnę Juliet czyta zfałszowanego Maila.PNG|Juliet czyta zfałszowanego Maila Juliet czuję się głupio że obwiniała Dane.PNG|Juliet czuję się głupio że obwiniała Dane Juliet idzie szukać Zacharego.PNG|Juliet idzie szukać Zacharego Juliet na boku parkingu.jpg|Juliet na boku parkingu Rozmowa z smutną Juliet.PNG|Rozmowa z smutną Juliet Koniec rozmowy z Juliet.PNG|Koniec rozmowy z Juliet |-| Epizod 2: Nie ma Czasu= Rozmowa z Juliet na korytarzu 2.PNG|Rozmowa z Juliet na korytarzu 2 Rozmowa z Juliet w pokoju Dane 2.PNG|Rozmowa z Juliet w pokoju Dane 2 Rozmowa z Juliet na korytarzu 3.PNG|Rozmowa z Juliet na korytarzu 3 Rozmowa z Juliet w pokoju Dane 3.PNG|Rozmowa z Juliet w pokoju Dane 3 Juliet podrywa jakiegoś chłopaka.PNG|Juliet podrywa jakiegoś chłopaka Przerażona Dana i Juliet.PNG|Przerażona Dana i Juliet |-| Epizod 4: Ciemnia= Juliet i Zachary się miziają.PNG|Juliet i Zachary namiętnie się przytulają |-| Epizod 5: Polaryzacja= Juliet i zachary od tyłu.PNG|Juliet i Zachary kłócą się od tyłu od tyłu.jpg|Widok z daleka od tyłu na Juliet i Zacharego . Juliet i Zachary w koszmarze Max.PNG|Juliet i Zachary w koszmarze Max w Dwóch Wielorybach Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Sezonu1